


Drabbles, Prompts, and Other One-Shots from Tumblr

by Clover_cherik



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: (kinda), Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Angst, Asphyxiation, Bets, Biting, Breathplay, Butt Plugs, Canon Temporary Character Death, Choking, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Drabbles and Prompts, Exhibitionism, Lingerie, M/M, Magic, Magic as Kink, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Photography, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shibari, Smut, Soulmates, Thirsty Boyfriends, Trauma, bareback, magic ropes, minimal clothing, slight D/s, stephen is unapologetic, tony concurs, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-01 11:58:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik
Summary: 这是一系列各种短篇的合集，主要是发在tumblr上故事的的集合。每篇为相互独立的故事。均可分开阅读。





	1. 谁在乎谁在看（我们在镜面维度里面！）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Drabbles, Prompts, and Other One-Shots from Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14969597) by [meshkol (ashernorton)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashernorton/pseuds/meshkol). 



Tony正坐在他实验室的桌子前，专注于自己该死的活计，直到他的椅子突然被向后猛得拉开。

这导致他经历了一阵彻底的恐慌，只想知道是谁通过了他设置在这里的天启末日安全防护系统。但接着他就只能生气而已——因为他妈的如果他不打算因此杀掉Stephen那就只能生气了。无论如何，他还是放任Stephen把他从座位上拉着站了起来，然后他张嘴就开始谴责他那可能是-为某些-人-他妈的-所知的-或许算是-男朋友的家伙，责备对方应当在进入复联总部的时候遵循适当的礼仪…… ** **比如像正常人一样敲门**** 。

然而，他的嘴被Stephen的罪恶的唇所盖住了，还在说着话就被Stephen罪恶的舌头所侵入，他的裤子被解开而Stephen正用罪恶的手指将裤子沿着他的腿向下剥。

Tony抽身呼吸了一口气，喘息着用嘶哑的声音低声道，“你他妈的干什么？”然后无助地靠在了自己的桌子上，因为 ** **上帝啊**** 该死的他妈的Stephen跪在地上，嘴唇闪耀着金色光芒，迅速地将Tony含入，填满了他的口腔。

“ ** **噢噢噢噢我**** 的天啊，”Tony哽咽着，手指埋进Stephen浓密的发间好让自己保持平衡。他恨透了Stephen像这样使用魔法的时刻——Stephen的嘴巴、舌头和喉咙所带来的刺痛和震颤令他如此迅速地硬了起来，而这几乎肯定会让Tony在还没有舒服享受够之前就很快射出来。毕竟，他习惯了放纵和一夜情，好吧，和Pepper，而他每隔一秒钟就能把每个他带上床的人的每个小小的动作和心思都弄清楚。

然而，Stephen尽管相当热衷于享受整个漫长的过程，但是当他们时间宽裕时却偏偏要追求快速的体验。

Tony发誓他 ** **一辈子**** 都没做过这么多的爱。

然后Tony的大脑短路了，因为Stephen的手指正在掘入的他的臀部，鼻子埋进了Tony肉柱周围精心修剪过的耻毛中，而又谁可以在这种时刻责怪某人享受一下隧道视野呢？所以他屈服了，左手更坚定有力地攥抓住Stephen的头发，并将自己的臀部更深地送向Stephen的喉咙。他知道Stephen可以接受——他 ** **总是**** 恨不得想要它——然后将另一只手移向Stephen的喉咙，感受着自己推进和拉出时那里勾勒出的刺穿皮肤和软骨的线条。

“操，Stephen，”他呻吟着，听着Stephen用湿漉漉的声音吮吸着他，他已经太近了而Stephen是怎么 ** **做**** ** **到**** 的？令人难以置信的是，他如此轻易就将Tony逼到了边缘，考虑到他已年近五十，身上除却骨肉血液之外更多的是疤痕组织和机械器官。

Stephen突然停了下来，以一个优雅的姿态站了起来，但他抽搐的双手和沉重的呼吸将这点掩盖。那双手开始撕扯Tony的衬衫，将衬衫拉扯着褪过头顶，然后心不在焉地扔到一边。紧接着他便以低沉的男中音说道，“转过去，为我将你自己打开。”

Tony浑身颤抖几乎要绊倒，他的裤子还缠在脚踝上，导致他完全无法保持协调。Stephen帮Tony稳住身体，但仍坚持将他挪到那个位置上，而此间Tony一直试图踢掉缠在鞋子上的裤子。他就快要搞定了，在那之前Stephen几乎用力地推倒了他，将他脸朝下摁在了桌子的玻璃上面，然后用一条腿将他的双腿打开。

他听到Stephen解开扣子，将自己的裤子敞开，但他没有听到布料落下的声音，这想法令人陶醉：Stephen穿得整整齐齐而Tony除了鞋袜之外几乎是一丝不挂。他呻吟着靠在桌子玻璃上，把头转向实验室门所在的方向这样鼻子就不会被压扁。接着他将手伸到身后去，被Stephen推挤着自己的所发出的声音所驱使着分开了自己的臀瓣。那听起来又濡湿黏腻又肮脏不堪， ** **操他的**** ，但Tony想要被他的肉棒插进来，最好 ** **昨天**** 就是。

“操我，来吧，Stephen，把它插进来，继续，”Tony催促着，沉吟着然后在那真的发生时连一句咒骂都发不出来。硬挺抵上了他的洞穴，作为回报仿佛戏弄一般磨蹭着穴口令他快要疯癫，直到它稳稳地推入他的身体里，Tony的身体本能地将它吞入直至Stephen的臀部都贴上了Tony的屁股。

“ ** **天啊，**** ”Stephen喘息着，保持这个姿势过了好一会儿好让Tony的身体习惯肉棒的侵入，接着Stephen忽然伸手抓住了Tony的头发然后 ** **继续**** 。

鉴于他们已经有过多到毫无保留的下流得要命的次数的肛交，所以没有任何不适，Tony的身体已经如此兴奋和放松所以即使等这一会儿的必要都没有。Stephen了解Tony的身体如同了解他的大脑一般，甚至没有真正给Tony一点时间来真正撑住他自己，因为他知道Tony完全能够承受住硬挺的肏弄（而且还非常热衷于此）。他开始稳步抽插进退，迫使Tony恰好能够到桌子的边缘而不会撞到坚硬的地方，并逐渐开始加大力度，直到Tony能够感觉到整个身体都因这撞击的力量而震颤。每一次Stephen研磨撞击上Tony的前列腺都对仿佛电击过他的神经末梢一般，而Tony自己的阴茎正无比渴求着被触摸，在张开的大腿之间沉沉地来回摇摆。

他的双手滑向桌子光滑的边缘，湿润的手掌几乎无法保持足够稳定的抓力来稳住他的胃；他听见他们彼此的喘息声，Stephen的淫靡的话语声，坚固的桌子因他们用力做爱而摇晃发出的嘎吱声。有那么疯狂的一瞬间，他怀疑自己他是否已经睡着了并且正在做梦，因为他的咖啡杯和文件现在肯定都掉下了桌子，但旋即这想法便消失了，因为他已近在咫尺-很近-很近——

门开了，Steve-该死的-Rogers走进了他的办公室，喊着Tony的名字。

“妈的！”Tony几乎尖叫起来，不由自主地弹了起来，但Stephen只是把他推了回去，没有放慢任何节奏。这太恐怖了，因为Rogers在这里而Tony就要 ** **到了**** ，事实上去他妈的Stephen到底 ** **想**** 什么？“哦天哪，Stephen，停下来，老天， ** **停下**** ！”

“他看不到我们，Stark，”Stephen粗声说道停下了一会儿惩罚性的节奏，这样他就能牢牢抓紧Tony的头发。接着他迫使Tony直视Rogers的脸然后继续了动作，“我们在镜面维度里面而Rogers会对我们视而不见，所以闭上难忍的嘴， ** **接受**** 。”

吐出最后两个字，他狠狠地将肉棒楔进了Tony的身体令对方因猛烈的快感而弓起了背，发出愉悦的高叫。Stephen更加努力，一只手用足以造成瘀伤的力量攫住Tony的臀肉，另一只手让Tony看着罗杰斯走到桌旁，叫着Tony的名字并环顾实验室，疑惑地站在那儿（因为哦是的，他们本是来这里见面要讨论关于统一制服的事情的，妈的）。

而出于某些可怕糟糕、堕落放荡的理由，Rogers站在离他们不足三米远的地方而他们正在如禽兽一般性交的这个想法令人相当兴奋， Tony突然间激动地呜咽着乞求Stephen更加狠点，祈求他肏得更深，操-我-操-我-操-我-亲爱的-求你。

Stephen准许了，在此之后Tony会因此酸痛、瘀伤和 ** **精疲力尽**** 。Rogers此刻正漫不经心地看向实际上Stephen和Tony正紧紧联结的地方而Tony哭喊出声，整个身体都绷紧和痉挛，在他的玻璃桌上伴随着黏腻的喷射而到了。他隐约感觉到Stephen在他身后颤抖，但是他还沉浸在自己高潮的余韵中，沉浸在他们就在Steve Rogers边上就好像在所有人面前搞了起来一样的事实中，沉浸在他们就在这个一无所知的好奇男孩边上到达了高潮的事实中。

在Tony彻底清醒之前Stephen抽身而出，像是为了防止之后的敏感不适，接着将Tony拉向自己。Stephen瘫软地坐在Tony的椅子上，把Tony拖进怀抱用颤抖的手指抚摸着Tony汗湿的脊背而Tony疲惫地把自己挪到一个舒服的位置，用大腿内侧贴着Stephen双腿外侧。

然后他把脸埋进他爱人的脖颈间 ** **笑**** 了起来，因为Stephen Strange是一个疯狂、淫乱的混蛋，然而Tony爱他胜过一切（也许Peter Parker除外）。

Stephen也笑了，尽管整个情况显得尴尬，但Tony Stark就是一个非常幸福和幸运的人。


	2. What Works

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthony Edward Stark，通常被称呼为Tony的这位，从来都不相信什么叫做“灵魂伴侣” 的东西。  
> 但这并不能改变Tony依然拥有灵魂伴侣的事实。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者笔记：焦虑产物，没有Beta。无限战争背景。

Anthony Edward Stark，通常被称呼为Tony的这位，从来都不相信什么叫做“灵魂伴侣”的东西。

从科学角度而言，他知道这是某种生物和化学的构成，同另一个人（或人们）的大脑结构相系。毕竟，大脑就像一台电脑，而有些时候生物本身即疯狂。更不用说Tony很确信这其中可能包含了神奇的鬼东西，但是他从不浪费时间来研究这个因为他对此话题毫无兴趣。

他有见过灵魂伴侣在一起——包括他的父母——带着这扯淡的关系，可不管生物和化学上是否完美，人仍然是人，是由个体的成功与创伤还有平凡的生活经历所塑造的。要维系健康的关系需要投入精力，即使是拥有那样的牵绊，而这甚至从来不是Tony会感兴趣的东西。他迄今为止都非常满足于一夜情或是多夜情的关系，并且尽管他曾尝试着和Pepper一起（他发誓她仍是自己生命中的挚爱），可这种长期关系还是没有成功。他就是不适合这个。

Tony没法把钢铁侠事业弃之不顾，他如此伤痕累累精神受创而无法真正完全融入 **其中** ，融入一段感情。他已经习惯了这样一个事实，那就是他或许会和唯一一个可能是真正爱他的人告吹了，而从某种程度上说这是件好事。至少如此，他就不会丢下重要的另一半，不会丢下那两个或是三个孩子，让他们失去丈夫和父亲了。坦诚地说，考虑到Tony的一贯作风，倘若真是那样或许他会选择跳进一场该死的烈火然后在痛苦中了结自己。

但这并不能改变Tony依然拥有灵魂伴侣的事实。

他尽己所能地忽略了那个人，而大多数情况下这很顺利。无论他们是谁，都无甚影响无关紧要——他记得四岁时自己的灵魂伴侣出生带来的感觉（仿佛他曾经是一个游魂而此刻突然注入了生命，他体内的每个原子都被点亮如同宇宙星辰），也记得成长中偶尔会感受到的疼痛和爆发的惊恐，但最终，就Tony所知，那个人在身体和心灵上都完全趋于了成熟。

好吧，直到大约两年前，就是那样。当时他一直在实验室里研究他的纳米装甲，突然Tony突然感到一种令人睁不开眼的疼痛涌上了身体的每一块骨骼和肌肉，令他瘫倒在地上不省人事。当他醒来已经是两天之后，尽管他的身体不再疼痛（考虑到他昏迷前所经受的痛苦，他认为这应当归功于止痛的吗啡），但他感受到了令人不堪想象的愤怒与悲伤，这让Tony在床上又多躺了一个星期。

这是四十四年来的头一次，他被 **那个人** 另分散了注意力。几个月来，绝望、沮丧与疼痛（遍布他的身体，然后最终只有手还疼）持续不断，直到七个月之后的某天那突然变成了纯粹的敬畏与好奇，在那个人……经历了无论什么经历之后。

敬畏与好奇并未消逝——有时那会突然爆发，就同第一次那样刻骨铭心令人分心——而Tony双手感到的是一种尚且容易克服的刺痛，但是这感觉因联结的传递而削弱了，因而那个人事实上应该是遭受了更多的折磨——但幸运的是自从那段最为绝望的时期过去之后，那个人已经相当平静了。

Tony帮不上忙但就是觉得有点......为那个人感到抱歉。不仅仅是因为最近两年对方生命中经历的疯狂岁月，还因为对方曾不得不应付Tony和他的恶作剧。自阿富汗以来，Tony遭受了多次折磨，受到过沉重的打击，从高楼上坠落乃是家常便饭，甚至还没算上这数年的药物滥用、抑郁症、创伤后应激障碍、焦虑症——好吧，Tony本人有诸多问题，只有上帝才知道在过去的几十年里那个人已经默默承受了所有这一切。

这可怜的人或许恨死了Tony，即使不知道他是谁。

Tony放下他的平板，用拇指摩挲着左手腕上黑色的首字母缩写。S.S.。

Tony一直知道这个事实：如果他遇到了他的灵魂伴侣，生理机能就会掌控他的大脑，一旦他接触到另一个人，他就会被束缚在对方身上。因此，Tony不会在不知道他人姓名的情况下就和他们产生肢体接触（那就不会接触到首字母缩写是SS的人了），也不喜欢直接接过递来的东西（在还不知道名字的情况触碰到他的灵魂伴侣的可能性太高了鉴于Tony经常周游世界）， **更** **不** **想拿自己的自由冒险。**

他不认为再来一个Pepper他还能活得了。他至今爱她，非常爱她，为了她的心理稳定他们仍然是亲密的朋友，但让她以那样的方式离开也几乎要了他自己的命。如果他向另一个人敞开心扉但又被迫让那人为了自己的安全和幸福而离开，他明白他就会真的失去一切。

他不能失去另一个他所爱的人了。 **他不能。**

尽管或许他无法阻止这发生。和为钢铁侠的他相伴生活，并不仅仅只是一种糟糕的情况。Pepper将永远是某些人的靶子，因为她是斯塔克工业的首席执行官并且离Tony那么近（ **把柄-把柄-把柄** ）。Happy老是疑神疑鬼、动辄开打（trigger-happy，有些双关的意思）为了保护Pepper而陷入困境，让他自己也处于危险之中。Rhodey和Peter……妈的，这两个人毫无疑问会成为Tony的死穴。Rhodey是一个复仇者和他妈的空军上校，Peter在这个城市经常遇到麻烦，尽管一旦他长大、准备好了他自己也会成为复仇者之一。Bruce是只有天知道他在哪儿了，即使Tony相当肯定Hulk的存在只是为了惹恼Bruce但坦率而言Tony是绝对没法看着这绿色大块头死在自己面前的。

Tony会被死亡和痛苦所包围直至一切结束的那天，而这就是事实。他能做的最好的事情就是活到那时，祈祷任何神话传说里的神明什么的会出现，让他可以将附带的伤害降到最低。

说起来容易做起来难。

无论如何，Tony从来都不相信什么叫做灵魂伴侣的东西。他拒绝接受生理上的束缚，完全不相信自己能够建立起一段真正健康的关系，因此将这整件事情都当成是发生在童话故事里的东西还更容易些。

然后他遇到了Stephen Strange。

\---

Tony在Stephen走出传送门进到中央公园的那一瞬就知道了他是谁。

这很难解释，因为他的 **身体** 并不能像大脑一样自动识别对方，但是就在那个巫师——还是法师——随便什么吧——出现的那一刻有一丝认知如生命的火光一般闪过了他的脑海。当他介绍自己是Doctor Stephen Strange之时，Tony意识到自己是 **如此** 神经紧绷，既是因为对方首字母的匹配，亦是因为Stephen神情中的认真严峻与他在脑海中的感受同气相应。

Tony望着Strange的手，看到了伤疤，心下 **了然** 。

从盯着Tony反应堆后脸上出现的挥之不去的神情以及短暂闪现的痛苦表现来看，Stephen和Tony本人一样意识到了。

让Tony感到欣慰的是他们都在小心翼翼地不要碰触彼此。他经常会想象对方能感受到这种化学联结并急于与他接触好巩固与 **亿万富翁天才** Anthony Stark之间联系的场景，然而Strange周身散发出一种对他的厌倦感，用他挑剔的目光扫视着Tony。这差不多算是……令人欣慰，真的，从知道巫师和自己在对待他们联结的看法上能达成一致这一点来说。当然，他们的意见在如何处理时间宝石这个问题上大相径庭，而且那该死的斗篷也相当厚颜无耻，但是他们中的任何一个都没有采取行动来验证大脑知会自己的那个事实。

Tony恨了对方几分钟，然后开始恨自己了因为 **他妈的** Stephen Strange是个喋喋不休的自大狂而Tony总是被这种家伙所吸引。尽管Tony想把那条倒霉的项链从他的脖子上扯下来埋进地心然后对着Strange叫他蠢货，可他们之间的你来我往唇枪舌前还是既气人又有趣。结合客观情况下Strange绝对是Tony的菜这一事实而言，Tony只想把自己丢进大气层然后对这一切的不公发出咆哮。

当然，他们并没有真正抓住机会。因为曼哈顿被两个执着于抢走宝石的外星人所入侵，接着Tony发现自己上了一艘天杀的宇宙飞船，试图救回那石头，以及他期望从不存在的灵伴。

\---

触到对方是一个意外。

Strange从诡异的、泛着绿光的冥想当中坠落，Tony本能地扶住了他。如果Tony的头盔一直关着就没事了——然而，Stephen向前摔倒了而Tony向前躬身，Strange微微汗湿的太阳穴就那么压上了Tony的喉咙，以看起来仿佛是一个拥抱的姿势。

他们不约而同地抽气——为奔腾呼啸而过的感触，如热火燃遍他们的血管，伴随着手腕上传来的刺痛。Tony不用看腕上的缩写也知道这两个字母正在转变成金色，就像他不用看自己或Strange的皮肤也知道红线会沿着他们体内的每一条静脉绘出轨迹。

他们两人中的谁都没有做出任何其他反应来显示有什么发生了变化，但Tony听到Peter喊出了声“哇，Stark先生…… **哇** **哦** ”而Tony意识到隐瞒这一点的任何可能性都消失了。

Tony抽身起来，看着这羁绊——他的 **羁绊** ——他第一次亲眼看见它栩栩如生就在面前，敬畏和恐惧在他胃里翻江倒海，然后他将注意力转向Strange。Strange看起来并未害怕或惊惧，某种程度上来说几乎是听天由命，但在他的玻璃般澄澈的眼神中流露出隐忍的苦楚，Tony可以在脑海中感受到这痛苦的回音。

Tony并不明白，直到他听见Strange带着沉重的预感说道，“只有一次。”

\---

Strange散去时Tony身体中的每一个原子都感受到了。

像一股浓黑的、剧毒的污泥一样在他体内颤抖，从他的毛孔渗出，淹没他的肺部令他窒息，Tony的整个世界都因这渗透毛孔肆意横流的痛苦而陷入了铺天盖地的空白。他听闻过灵魂伴侣死去的故事，有关难忍的悲伤，疼痛与苦楚，但他从未想过他会亲身体验到这个。这感觉摧枯拉朽，足以让他目中流泪跪地不起，破碎的星球环绕着他们，陷入毁灭性的沉默。

然后一切变得更糟，因为，Peter。

\---

Tony不确定自己是如何在泰坦星的毁灭中幸存下来的。

联结的摧毁让身体变得更糟了——鲜艳的红色和紫色的线条在他皮肤上纵横交错，令人作呕的感觉和肌肉的痉挛几乎没有停过，发热和颤抖让他大汗淋漓，困顿与生理悲伤使他思绪模糊——更多的，是Tony从情感深处为Peter而悲恸。他几乎不认识Str—— **Stephen** ，但Peter几乎是他最亲近的、视若己出的存在。Tony **爱** 那个孩子和他愚蠢可爱的流行文化观，爱他坚持不懈的乐观，爱他喜欢在实验室里看自己修修补补的样子。失去Stephen从身体上破坏了他，而失去Peter从情感和精神上摧毁了他，连同他所感受到的病症与无限的痛苦一道，几乎将他葬送。

Tony觉得复仇的残忍欲望或许是促使他坚持的原因，不仅因为Thanos：他恨Quill在他们 **如此接近** 成功之时操他的搞砸了计划；坦率地说他也恨Stephen将时间宝石给了Thones，哪怕他是自己的灵魂伴侣。Tony会乐于舍弃自己的性命换来Peter安然无恙、幸福地和婶婶以及朋友们在皇后区生活着同犯罪势力做斗争。Tony就是 **恨** 。

他 **恨** 。

\---

他并未认识到Stephen选择的重量，直到他发现了跨越维度之旅的秘密。

然后他意识到Stephen是怎样在除却从小报上之外几乎别无他途能了解到他的情况下将坦诚到荒谬程度的信任交付予他，因为在14000605种可能性之中只有一次尚可接受的胜利，这意味着Stephen信任Tony会在过去的七个月中的每个节点上都做出正确的选择以走向胜利。

他将自己的信仰交付予Tony，即使Tony因为各种操蛋的搞砸一切的事迹而臭名昭著，而Tony该死地唾弃了他的牺牲。Tony只希望Stephen的信任有所保障，尽管目前还没有他 **已经** 搞砸的事情，但计划即使是出了丝毫的偏差都意味着他会失败。他希望Stephen已经勾勒出了大致计划或是在自己脑子里留下了什么魔法图景能指明前进的方向或 **某种** 该死的线索，但Tony能理解他为什么没那么做。从Thanos离开到所有那些人消失之间甚至不到五分钟，而这远远不够。

Tony仍然憎恶自己从本质上是在盲目求索，根本不知道自己是否在以正确的精度追逐着那个胜利未来的参数。

他战战兢兢，如履薄冰。

\----

他在从布鲁克林去皇后区的公寓的半途遇见了Peter。

纳米装甲的内置传感器锁定了他为Peter重制的第二套战斗服，Tony从制造那套服装起就将跟踪装置嵌入了其中（ **总是** **-** **担心** **-** **总是** **-** **在场** **-** **总是** **-关注** ）；他立即离开了被打败后濒死的Thanos，不想再留下来善后（其他的复仇者会搞定的），因为他的 **孩子** 回来了而他迫不及待要再次见到他。红色和蓝色交织着，那孩子在正午的阳光下闪闪发光，战斗服好好地穿在他身上。穿着那套蜘蛛侠套装，飞跃过街道，绕建筑晃荡，径直朝着布鲁克林飞快奔去，但又立刻转向了Tony的钢铁侠装甲专心致志朝着他。Tony手臂上的护甲坚硬而沉重，覆上了Tony左手的整个推进系统让飞行变得岌岌可危但他并不在意；无论如何那已经融入了他的手臂，或许他得截肢然后搞个新手臂所以也没有必要将它取下来。这或许是唯一能让Tony避免流血、避免骨骼肌肉被压碎、避免因引来过大力量而遭受剧烈冲击的东西了。

他们在半空中相遇，然后坠落、坠落、坠落，而Tony不可抑制地 **哭泣** ——猛烈、痛苦地啜泣，因Peter失而复得带来的释然，也因他们过去一年里经历创伤和苦难。一切都太过耀眼明亮，太过震耳欲聋，他甚至没有注意到他们已经安全着陆只因他正拖着疼痛、疲惫的身躯尽可能用力地抱紧了Peter。

就那么抱着，继续抱着，Peter的面罩从脸上褪下，他们都在抽泣，在布鲁克林的废墟中引来了人群，周围都是来自朋友和家人因重聚而发出的尖叫和哭泣。他不在乎，因为他做到了，Peter安全了，而他可以 **感受** 到Stephen在联结之中，完好无损，散发出纯粹的骄傲与喜悦。

“我很抱歉，我很，很抱歉。”Tony流着泪，努力将自己搂紧，就过得再久一些吧， **只是** **过得** **再** **久一些** 。

\---

自从最后那天以来第一次再见到Stephen时，Tony是 **怒不可遏** 的。

他了解了为什么Stephen那样做，了解他为什么将宇宙的整个未来都寄托在Tony疲惫不堪伤痕累累永远压垮的肩头，他了解，但这无法抹掉折磨、彷徨、恐惧和苦痛。那并没有带走他不得不遭受的考验：为他的孩子、他珍贵的Peter悲伤，因那一刻的到来而心碎崩溃； 为他组建的大家庭、为他的朋友们哀悼，因为他无法拯救这个世界直到他们也都被无情地从自己的生活中带走；为 **Stephen** 哀恸，躯体从内心被彻底撕裂，让他业已破碎的心灵经受了更多人类精神所无法承受的碎裂。

Tony **碎了** 。他不记得没有苦难和牺牲的生活，不记得快乐或满足的感觉，不记得怎样用正确的态度和信心去坚信未来能充满希望与光明。他 **破碎** **不堪** ，无法挽回，完完全全记不起活着的感觉。

 **对不起，** Stephen温柔地说，颤抖的双手拥住Tony的身躯，而Tony用虚弱无力的拳头捶打着他的胸膛，愤怒、破碎、绝望地想让Stephen感受到心中所遭受的痛苦哪怕只是一些。

 **我很抱歉，** Stephen温柔地说，而Tony攥住了Stephen连帽衫的两边，泣不成声泪流满面，为他在山洞里遭受折磨、眼睁睁看着朋友死去而从此失落了无邪与乐观感到悲哀。

 **对不起，** Stephen温柔地说，用手指梳过Tony的灰白的发间，Tony把头深埋进Stephen带着胡茬皮肤粗糙的颈边，呼吸着嗅到了与他经历同样创伤、紧紧靠着他的男人的气息。

 **我很抱歉，** Stephen温柔地说，而Tony的嘴绝望地与Stephen的相接，唇舌曼舞交缠，双手游走于汗湿的身躯，偷走了他的呼吸，让他破碎不堪的心不顾一切再次跳动起来。

 **对不起，** Stephen温柔地说，而Tony用手指攥紧Stephen赤luǒ的、瘦削的、伤痕累累的身体，大声呼吸，心跳猛烈，追逐着肌肤相亲带来的温暖，看着Stephen弓起身子，因生命的律动而震颤。

 **我很抱歉，** Stephen温柔地说，而Tony伏在Stephen身上，指甲掘入自己紧绷的双腿，拥抱了Stephen的宏伟的、用润滑油覆盖的硬tǐng，以及嘴唇舔舐上胸口的温热。

而当Tony到达的时候，他的肌肉猛烈地痉挛，泪水从脸上流下来，Stephen低声对着他濡湿的头发低语， **我已经爱了你一千四百万** **次的生命轮回** **，我** **也** **会再** **多爱你一遍** **，我会永远** **对Anthony Stark说抱歉。** Tony发觉自己可以再次呼吸了。

\---

这并不完美。

他们之间有许多负担，有许多错过的时间。他们住在不同的城市，有不同的生活，不同的责任；他们没有一起出去吃饭或彻夜长谈他们的一天，也不会签署婚约或共度浪漫的假期。见鬼的，他们更为频繁地甚至不处在同一个星球或维度之间。他们的内心如此支离破碎——他们的生命经历了太多的苦难，他们已经孤独了太长时间，他们的责任是如此的不同，而这永远不会是一个经由史书写下来的童话般的罗曼史。在四十多年的独立生活、悲剧磋磨和战争之后，他们无法再像大多数经过良好调整的人那样以那种重要方式将彼此生活融合起来。

但是，当他们偷来那些罕见而珍贵的时刻，暂时忘掉责任并醉心于建设他们临时的家时，一切都简单又 **自然** ，每个瞬间都深刻而美丽。他们太过苍老，太过破碎，或许无法做到更多，也还有自己的使命要履行：Tony与作为钢铁侠的职责相连，以新复仇者的面孔要拯救地球上的人们免遭现实层面的攻击；而Stephen与作为至尊法师的职责相系，要保护地球上的人们免遭魔法层面的袭击。

Tony Stark可能被束缚在了另一个人身上，但Stephen **属于他** ，而他 **属于Stephen** 。或许并不完美，或许并不理想，但在一天结束之后，那 **属于** **他们** ，就在那里 **起了作用** 。

 **起了作用** 。


	3. 【授翻】Aliens Have No Concept of Personal Boundaries /外星人对个人极限没啥概念

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen和Tony在一次潜伏任务失败之后被带到了一个外星女王那儿。  
> 然后事情就变得有点儿……一塌糊涂。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者笔记：我妻子moki是个可怕的教唆者，给我发了一些关于这两个人的小作品（正剧向的、非正剧向的都有），其中有他们正……咳咳，被触手包围的。然后事情就这么发生了。都怪她。  
> 一如既往没有beta，还有一点非自愿/强迫情节，所以就是先告知一下。然后，再说一遍，这是触手车，所以我觉得还是要出于本能地说明下。不管怎样，希望你们喜欢。

“好吧，所以这不是我们的最佳时机。”Tony轻率地评价道。

Stephen强忍住 ** **啊**** ** **-真的-超级**** 想从声带中爆出毫不留情的讽刺的冲动，只是尽可能平淡地简短回答道，“你他妈闭嘴，Stark。如果你再说话，我就用你的自负打死你。”

“现在这可有点困难，你不觉得？”Tony欢快地说，但Stephen可以从他有些动摇的语气中判断他比他表现出来的样子要不安得多（在某些其他事情上，但Stephen尽量不去想那个）。考虑到他们目前面临的形势这很有道理，尽管Tony熟悉外星人，但他也最有可能不被外星人 ** **熟悉**** 。况且，无论从外交意义还是宗教意义而言——尽管这种情况从他们目前被囚禁的处境来看已经有所不同——Stephen对于其他物种和跨维度生物而言可算是老朋友了。

Stephen咬牙提气，在心里用尼泊尔语默数到十然后吐出一句，“Stark，我对天发誓你要再敢说一句双关，你就会什么都认不出来了。”

整个情况都诡异而令人恼火。光照会被一个紧急会议召集到一起，研究有关一群正计划袭击地球的名叫Advani的高种群智慧的外星人的事情，同时考虑到此事涉及到包括所有强力与突变战队的多条攻击战线，他们决定挑选派遣部分成员绕过Skrull飞船，潜入母舰，然后带走女王。这能为大家争取时间——甚至可能完全劝阻Advani人——让他们的地盘在组建起联合部队之前准备好，以避免这次最新的毁灭威胁。

计划很简单：登陆上船，分头行动，让Xavier找到女王，杀死女王，或者破坏摧毁母舰，令Advani人对地球进攻的势头被拖延住或是完全摧毁，然后从该死的那儿赶紧离开。简单，扼要，当然完全在他们作为各自团队领导人的能力范围之内。

所有一切都按计划进行着，除了Tony Stark完全没有遵循指令这一事实之外。Stephen一直在用魔法给Tony打掩护，而虽然他们在没有任何（大）问题的情况下进到了控制室，可Tony坚持想要复制所有关于Advani技术和能力的数据，他认为拥有这些信息可能关系到成败之间的区别，关系到最终新女王的选拔或找寻。在那种情况下Stephen真的没法反对这个想法，而且他也不是个严格遵守计划的人（特别是当涉及到Tony时），所以他让多个克隆人守在门口以确保他们不会被任何Advani人偷袭。

Stephen爱上了那个白痴，即使他永远不会当着Tony本人的面承认，但有时他也想掐死对方，以一种不怎么有趣的方式。

女王被杀后，其余光照会成员都回到了会合点，而似乎母舰上整整数十万的Advani人都已经进入了蜂巢一般的控制室，所以他们可以要逃回他们的家乡和老女皇（queen-mother）那里。如果Stephen和Tony不是处在这么个狭窄、近身的环境中的话他们是能够和一大堆人抗衡较量的，但他们已经在这里了，并且考虑到他们不想一不小心在船上打一个洞而被吸到太空中去，因此他们根本无法施展全力来与对方战斗。

在和带有两条麻醉触手接触了两次之后，他们到了这里，鬼知道“这里”是哪里（而Stephen产生了一个他一点儿都不喜欢的想法）。这是一个洞穴状的地方，光线晦暗，到处是回声，并且Stephen从自己所处的地方看不到任何出口。再一次，由于光线是如此微弱以至于任何门口都会被隐藏在阴影中，哪怕Stephen的视线适应了灰暗的边界也无济于事。Stephen和Tony是唯二在房间里的人，除此之外就只有一个体型巨大的Asvani人，大到占据了房间的大部分空间——这是一个女王。这让人相信有这样一种可能：他们已经在无意识的情况下待了很长时间，久到足够回到位于飞马座的Advani人的家乡。

女王用大量强有力的触手将他们悬吊在空中。女王没有脸，取而代之的只有一大坨蠕动的肉体，就和吃了类固醇的巨型鱿鱼差不多大，上面装饰着不规则的黑色斑点，与罗夏墨迹测试的那种斑点不同。触手本身是深紫红色的，带着类似静脉的条纹和绿到几乎发黑的吸盘，这样的触手从主体伸出来了几十条，大多数都在地面上支撑着女王的身体，一模一样地在那里交缠晃动，另外有许多则缠住了Stephen和Tony的身体，或仅仅是翻滚抽动着从空中接近他们。

Stephen握紧了自己的手，感觉到平日持续的疼痛被很大程度地削减了，可能是由粘在触手上的某种芬芳、粘稠而光滑的化学物质渗透而造成的，于是他在心里暗自提醒自己要全程注意自己的双手。如果他由于疼痛几乎消失而遗忘了这事，当他们最终从女王身边逃脱之后他会愈发疼痛——他需要记住的最后一件事是当他们逃脱后可能会因失明而痛苦，而且考虑到他和Tony都赤身裸体，如果他找不到自己的悬戒那么他将需要抓住能每一个优势。

现在，他正在努力集中自己的注意力。Stephen对于这种 ** **特殊**** 的外星人不怎么熟悉，但他对类似的可能有远亲关系的种族有足够的经验，因此他对目前的身体反应并不怎么感到惊讶。缠绕在他的小腿、手臂、脖颈和躯干周围的触手牢牢地吸吮着他的皮肤，将刺激性的润滑黏液注入他的皮肤，同时刺激了他的神经，而这使得他像被注射了内啡肽，松弛剂和催情剂一般意识混沌。他体内的每一个神经和细胞都有触电般的感觉，但仍然虚浮不定，那些触手吸盘每一次抽吸都像是径直尖锐地刺激了神经；他对他们目前所处的困境感到愤怒，并对他们一开始就被抓住感到懊恼，但他依然想要大声呻吟，试图通过撞击将自己的臀部向外推以获得一些能够对抗勃起带来的疼痛的摩擦力。

“怎么回事，邓布利多？”Tony问道，他的声音有些微弱，但仍然令人信服地镇定。Stephen一直避免去看Tony，即是出于保护自己不受对方麻烦的吸引力影响，也是出于尊重Tony的原因，但他还是忍不住瞥了对方一眼。Tony看起来并不像Stephen那样有型——他有一些肌肉，但身材瘦削，一丝不挂的身体被汗水和滑腻的液体所覆盖，黑色的触须覆盖了他的身体、双腿、躯干和手臂，露出来一些呈现金棕色泽的皮肤。他的肉柱又粗又硬，前液持续不断地淌出水痕，一条较小的触须缠绕着它，触须从肉茎根部向缠绕而吸盘慢慢地将它吮吸到立起。这景象简直糟透了，就在Stephen面前，如果他的手臂是自由的话甚至触手可及。Stephen在他还能做到的情况下尽量移开了目光；尽管他曾幻想过看着Tony因快感而失去意识，尤其 ** **这很接近了**** ，但这并不是他想要的。根本不是。 ** **永远不是**** 。

“这是女王的母亲，我猜。”Stephen解释道，不得不努力令自己的保持声音稳定因为他胸口上的触手开始移动着覆盖他的乳头，振动的吸力吮住硬挺乳尖的感觉令人发狂。他吞咽了一下，瞪着某个阴暗的角落，试图忽略Tony尖锐的呼吸和那就在他面前的躁动，再次咬紧牙关继续说道，“在这个物种和类似的种群中，女王会从她的手下那里吸取镜子来使她携带的卵受精。效率非常高——它们和地球上鱿鱼或章鱼的繁殖方式不同，女王母亲将养育后代直到它们长到能够活下来的年龄并且在繁殖后不会死亡，因为高种群智慧的群体与生出它们的女王有关，它们都与自己的女王母亲相连。当它们遇到新的物种，无论对方是否是人形，它们通常都会从每种具有生理性别的个体中挑选一些成员带到女王母亲身边；这样女王母亲就可以吸收该物种的特征或心理特征和知识，并将其传播到整个种群，使它们能够更熟练地控制或对抗那个物种。此外，如果物种兼容性足够，那么女王母亲可以主动把新的DNA嵌入到自身的DNA中，为将来能够繁殖创造出更优质的后代做准备。这情况不适用于当下，因为我们不怎么兼容，但是——”

吐出最后一个词的时候Stephen不得不停了下来，一条触手缠绕上了他的肉茎，一记哽咽的呻吟声从他的喉咙里溢出。触手抽动着令Stephen无助地颤抖起来，然后吸盘攀附在Stephen的阴茎和囊袋之上，吃掉了Stephen前液，就像它们正在对Tony做的一样。他可以感觉到脖子上的触手渐渐收紧，愉快地震颤，而脉搏上的吸盘也吸吮得更厉害了，他又发出了一声微弱的呻吟，在巨大的房间里回荡。皮肤上的每一次吸吮、纠缠着他的每一次滑动和颤抖，都那么美味、令人麻木，饱含化学物质的液体混合着汗水渗透了他的毛孔。

Stephen几乎是匆忙地穿过令人无助的迷雾，断断续续说道：“女王很罕见——考虑到母舰上的数字，这个比例大约是一万比一。而女王的母亲基本就是这个物种的起源，每个女王都脱胎于女王母亲，每个兵士则都脱胎于这两者。这样当他们的女王被杀时，他们就会以某种方式保持清醒；它们仍然可以联系到他们家乡的女王母亲，返回更新、重新评估他们的选择。从技术上而言你可以杀死女王母亲那么整个物种将被破坏，对其他高组织的种群而言也是这样，但你必须得杀死每一个女王来消灭整个种族，因为任何一个女王都可能成为女王母亲并获得自治，从而引发各部分领土的大规模扩张。这可能非常危险，如果他们决定联手来消灭诸如地球这样的目标，但这也通常会导致内战，直到其中一位女王成为最后的女王母亲。无论如何，如果你杀死一个种群中的所有女王，那些兵士就差不多变成了机器人，无法独立思考并且很容易杀死，一个——”

他被Tony发出的 ** **淫靡下流**** 的呻吟声打断，尽管触手将他禁锢在看起来相当远的地方，但Stephen仍可以用余光看到Tony挣扎扭曲着。Stephen不由自主打量着整幅景象，因所看到的的场景而感到一阵口干舌燥：Tony的绑缚比Stephen所受的更为明显，主要是因为他们的身材差异，但Tony身上的触手要活跃得多，必然对Tony产生了很大影响。

 

他身体前倾，四肢伸展，胳膊和腿被吸吮人的紫红色藤蔓裹缚着，双手和脚趾因愉悦而蜷缩。他面色潮红，脸颊松弛，半眯的眼睛透出黑暗而狂野，嘴巴大张，如同饥渴难耐的人一般喘息着以获取氧气。有一根触须缠绕在Tony的胸部，清晰而温柔地猝然抽拉和吸吮着他的乳头，Stephen眼看着那硬挺的小小乳粒轻易地以一种飞快地节奏从对方身体中被拉扯到立起。另一条触手则缠绕着Tony紧绷着的、肌肉发达微微起伏的小腹，吸盘吸附在一小块腹部和臀部的着力点上，Stephen只能想象他的后背部大概也是被如此对待的。然后另外还有一根红色的刺缠在他周围，一个吸盘抵住了他的缝隙并啜饮着他的前液，而其他触须则沿着那个触手填过每一条因此暴起的静脉；触手的根部裹在Tony沉甸甸的双球周围，吸吮和揉弄着那柔软而敏感的肉体，触手的顶端则抚弄着每一寸未被吸盘覆盖的肉柱和囊袋，划出一道道戏谑的轨迹。

最后的触手完全打破了Stephen的冷静，即便这是他最为恐惧的事情，他仍然无法抑制从干涩的喉咙里溢出呻吟。

那触手从Tony的下方伸出，比其他的都要庞大，一个巨大、膨胀的家伙，染满了具有药性的油脂液体闪闪发亮。尽管Tony的阴茎和囊袋基本都被盖住了，但它的动作准确无误：触手向上撸动，然后向下，然后再次向上，侵入Tony颤抖的身体，以强大的力量肏弄搅动进他的身体，令他浑身颠簸颤栗。

Tony目光凝滞——充斥着 ** **情欲、震惊、迷茫、美丽**** ——凝视着Stephen的眼睛，他上气不接下气地呻吟着，“哦天啊，哦天啊……”

“Tony，没事的。”Stephen说，尽管他感觉到有一条新的触手向上滑上了自己的腿，抚摸着他的屁股，然后开始伸进了臀缝中。他微微倾身向前，双腿周围的触手迫使他打开， ** **操他的**** ，可他想被那东西填满，想要感觉到那东西塞进他的体内，凌虐他的身体、吮吸他的前列腺。他知道这是春药的作用，如果他的神智没有被这些千奇百怪的化学物质所蒙蔽，他一定会拒绝被这个生物操的因为他没有给出知情同意，但无所谓了，他 ** **需要**** 它。“只要保持呼吸，身体有所回应是完全正常的，很快就会结束的，我很抱歉。”

Tony紧紧抓住触手，用力到使那被攥紧的地方周围的表皮都泛白了。他尽可能向前伸展，面色彤红，皮肤油亮。他们相距甚近，意味着Stephen可以感受到Tony朝着他皮肤呼出的尖锐的吐息，闻到他浑身的汗水和汁液的气息，看到他黑色眼睛之上覆着的每一根浓密的睫毛，以及， ** **哦**** ，他是否想要这个男人，想要感受到他的身体，想要将他的舌头伸进他温暖湿润的嘴巴。与此同时Stephen身后的触手开始缓慢地向他推进，在他的体内滑动，蹭过他的前列腺引发连串的震颤的感觉。Stephen任微弱的呻吟溢出，放弃了抵抗，下颌低垂伸展了身体，消除了他们之间最后一点距离，这样他就可以将汗湿的额头与Tony相抵。

“ ** **操。**** ”Tony 哽咽出声，在另一番强力地抽插中颤抖着，然后抬起了头，这样他就可以斜斜对上Stephen的嘴唇。

Stephen嗓中发出的声响非人地可怕，他向前冲去，硬得发痛、囊袋弹动，他感觉自己周围的触手在颤抖，这振动使他敏感的身体即愉悦又令他发狂。他恍恍惚惚明白这是因为他的肉柱现在正在滴水，就从那窄缝里一直淌进了吸吮着他的吸盘里，而女王母亲似乎意识到Stephen（可能还有Tony本人）正在以人类的方式回应着触摸，因为他们被推挤得朝彼此更近了。现在Stephen的手臂有些被放松，而他立刻抬起手臂这样就可以将手指埋在Tony的头发中，将彼此拉得更近、更近，操，他差点就因此到了，在那粗壮的触手肏进他的身体、束缚着他的身体和脖子的情况下，差点因为终于品尝到那双他多年来一直梦寐以求的嘴唇和舌头的感觉而射了。

“求你，该死，求你。”Tony一边亲吻一边哀求着，在他们彼此分开呼吸时在Stephen的口中气喘吁吁，接着他们一遍又一遍汹涌地填满了彼此，唇舌纠缠，抵抗着束缚，身体颤抖起伏着，在他们的后头被那么操着、阴茎被榨取着的时候互相冲向对方。Stephen距离高潮是那么近，体内的每一个细胞都渴望着释放，而Tony在急剧抽气，在呼气时几近抽噎，身体紧绷着拱起，看起来就像可能因一丝微风而破碎，眼珠后翻，泪水沿着脸颊滑落，他的表情如此痛苦而感激，几乎是被暴力强行操射了。

目睹了这一幕的Stephen全身都抽搐了起来，他将脸埋进Tony大汗淋漓的肩头，这样就能在他跟着也到达高潮之时闷住自己的尖叫声。

\------

Stephen不记得是怎样失去意识的。

他只记得被唤醒到恢复知觉，血液中的情欲呼啸奔腾，他那已经僵硬的肉棒被吮吸和拉扯着，他的屁股被灌入得满满当当，Tony蜷缩在他身上，一边用触手操着自己，一边用舌头舔吮着Stephen的喉咙，发出虚弱的呻吟和哭叫。他记得Tony在又一次高潮的瞬间咬住了自己的脖子让他几乎因这用力地啃啮尖角出声，他还记得自己也又一次跟着射了，接着一切陷入了黑暗。

他们不断高潮，高潮，再次 ** **高潮**** ，每一次都比上一次更为痛苦，Stephen不知道他们在这里过了多久，被榨干挤尽、不断肏弄，Tony筋疲力尽、业已射干的身体靠在他身上颤栗扭动。他们两个都脱水而饥饿，但无法逃离被唤醒-索取-昏迷的悲惨循环，但是最终Tony还是被放下到了地上，可能是因为他已经高潮到榨干；他浑身瘫软地躺在地上，就在Stephen眼前，几乎被这种马不停蹄对他身体的索取行为而造成的压力而无法呼吸。Stephen则又被弄射了两次，他较为年轻地身体更能经受住连绵不断的性爱，他的囊袋也因年龄而更为充盈，在他倒下之前，他感觉到身体的每一块肌肉和肌腱都在痛苦和疲惫中叫嚣着，精疲力竭，令人难以置信地红肿疼痛。

他真的忍受着痛苦爬了有上百米才来到Tony的身边，瘫倒在Tony温暖、禁止的身体上，Tony的胸膛稳定地起伏着，心脏深沉地怦怦跳动，让他感到了安慰。

下次醒来的时候，Stephen正坐在Skrull船上的一个医务室里，Tony是除他之外房间里唯一的人。他瞥了一眼Tony，对方正躺在他隔壁的床上。他们互相凝视着对方，度过了漫长的，不确定的一段时刻，保持着警惕和犹豫，然后最美好的事情发生了。

Tony微微一笑，那么细小、微弱而又真实，颤抖着伸出了他的左手；Stephen将自己的右手从被窝里伸了出去，他们的手指交缠在他们中间。

“下一次，”Tony粗声说道，喉咙因经历了多次高潮的尖叫而依然生疼，“我们先吃晚饭，没有任何性爱外星人。只有你，我，一张床，你的家伙，明白吗？”

Stephen大笑起来，捏了捏自己的手指，用同样残破的声音回答道：“这是个约会。”


End file.
